


Sneak

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Anti just wants to get back to his room without someone finding him- unfortunately, the plan couldn't have gone more wrong.
Series: Stripesverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Kudos: 63





	Sneak

"Do I have to go back?"

Anti hadn't wanted to come here. He'd tried so desperately to steal some more time away, to stay a little longer at the Iplier manor with people who trusted him at least _marginally_ with their lives. Sure, the younger ones still ducked away when they saw him approaching in the hallways, but everyone else seemed to tolerate his presence just fine- not that half of them could judge him, anyway. Most of Mark's egos tended to be a little on the murderous side- maybe that's why he felt so much better around them.

But he'd been shut down before he could even get his hopes up.

"Yes, Anti, you _do_ \- you've been wearing the same shirt for a week now without changing it, and it's unhealthy to avoid your problems instead of facing them."

Dark, while usually surprisingly understanding with him, seemed to be a little on edge and snappy recently. Anti figured it was something to do with keeping track of his ever-expanding league of egos, but it was hard to think logically when Dark's cold and irritated tone was turned onto him.

Why did it affect Anti so much to hear his counterpart's disapproval?

"Facing my problems always ends with dead people, and I've been trying to cut back on that."

"Yes, I've noticed... it's rather disruptive, really. I may tolerate you staying here more often than I'd like, but you need to remember that this house must maintain optimum functionality. We can't have an outsider causing distractions when we've got a two-faced bastard to defame..."

"So I'm an outsider now?"

"Of course not, but-"

"I'm not welcome because I'm not a part of your fucking scheme? Is that how it is?!"

Dark's eyes had appeared to narrow, though Anti knew it was partly due to the swelling of his aura- and despite Dark's calm reciprocation, Anti had never felt more betrayed. Weren't they meant to understand each other? The villains of stories they'd had no say in creating, working together to stay sane under so much outside scrutiny...

"Of course that isn't true, Anti, how could you say that? But while you are important, so is my task. You don't understand it, he took _everything_ from us... I cannot rest until he is gone. You're a thrilling distraction, believe me, but there comes a time when fun and games must _end_."

_A thrilling distraction._

It was like Anti was a fucking hooker or something- just someone for Dark to fuck around with when he felt like it before paying him off and sending him on his way. Except that Dark was only giving him nausea and regrets, and forcing him to return to the place he least wanted to be.

Anti still didn't know why he'd even agreed to leave. Standing outside the door to his own house, he'd never felt _less_ at home. Dark had been biting back his resting bitch attitude for Anti's sake and some part of him knew he should be grateful for that- but beyond the nervous swelling of his chest he couldn't feel anything. No rage. Not even bitterness.

Just... _apprehension_.

Anti used his knife to unlock the door- he'd left his keys here last week, and none of his brothers had called by to return them. Edward had offered to ask Henrik to fetch them for him- but Anti knew that the old doctor could hardly remember to tie his own shoes half the time. It would only end in more apologies, and Anti didn't have time for that.

Anti would rather burn his keys and never set foot in this damned place again, really.

He closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, noticing that the halls seemed to be quiet. It was late when he'd left the manor- past the time that Henrik and Robbie usually went to bed, so maybe he was in the clear. Maybe, he'd be able to get to his room unseen, pack his bags and glitch away without anyone being the wiser...

The floorboards creaked beneath his feet, but Anti knew it wasn't enough to wake anyone as he passed the main floor's bedrooms. But before he could start walking upstairs, he felt something strange- a tingling sensation, cascading down his spine. He froze.

_Magic..._

"Wait- Marv, stop!" A voice that Anti recognised as Chase's sounded, speaking in a hushed tone. "It's just Anti,"

Anti could only turn his head- the rest of him was bound to the position he'd been standing in when he was hit with Marvin's spell. Mid-step, walking up the stairs with his knife still in his hand, foot a little twisted- he wondered vaguely after a few moments why Marvin hadn't undone his magic.

"What's the deal?" Anti huffed quietly, his heightened nerves driving him to spit the words with a little extra venom.

"Where the hell were you going with a knife?" Marvin hissed, flicking on the kitchen light to reveal both himself and Chase, dressed in nightclothes. The magician looked suspicious- and if Anti was in any right state of mind, he'd have realised just how incriminating he looked. But Anti, as usual, wasn't in his right mind. He was tired, upset, and anxious- so of course, he _bit_.

"I don't see how it's your fucking business,"

"It's _exactly_ my business- shit, if I wasn't watchin' a movie with Chase you could've stabbed me in my sleep. The fuck is your problem, Anti?!"

"Whoa- keep it down, Marv, you'll wake the whole house," Chase tried to hush, not seeming at all bothered by Anti's weapon. Though it made sense- Chase carried a gun on him more often than not, so Anti supposed he might be more inclined to believe Anti was innocent in this situation.

_Now there's a first..._

"I want to know why a _killer_ was making his way upstairs with a weapon, Chase, stop defending him!" Marvin growled.

Anti was far too exhausted both emotionally and physically to do anything but roll his eyes. "Okay, I've had my fun- I used the knife to get inside. Will you let me go now, magic boy?"

The magic seemed to squeeze Anti even tighter as Marvin let out a noise of indignation.

"You used a _knife_ to break the lock? Oh, _brilliant_ \- is that how you got into my alchemy lab too? Don't think I didn't _notice_ I was missing that spare vial of-"

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." Anti spat, struggling as the magic started to burn on his skin.

Marvin's eyes narrowed dangerously. _"Liar."_

"Will you lay off already?" Chase tried again, but Marvin didn't seem to hear him. The air around them was crackling with electricity, static mixing with bright blue shockwaves of resentment and rage- Anti grunted as he started to feel his heartbeat speed up, blood pounding in his ears...

"You took it for Dark, didn't you?" Marvin seethed, eyes glowing brighter than even Anti's own. "Trading off a potion of good fortune for a quick fuck, or some other _worthless_ prize? I bet the old bastard doesn't even know what power he-"

Anti's ears popped and filled with a ringing cacophony as he tore free of his invisible bind, rounding on Marvin and pinning him roughly to the wall. It was like a reflex action- a _snap_ , something Anti hadn't thought he was capable of. And yet... here he was, knife pressed threateningly to Marvin's throat. In the other ego's eyes, Anti could see the reflection of a monster- he gripped his knife so tightly that his hand started shaking.

"I didn't take your fucking potion!" Anti all-but shouted, voice echoing around the quiet halls of the house before he could think about what he was doing. But it was already done- sleepy egos, rubbing their eyes and looking upon the scene as they wandered into the room. Anti could see their faces- annoyed, scared, restless... They were all glaring at him.

_Like it's my fault._

"Now look what you've done," Marvin groaned, shoving Anti away and catching his breath as he healed the minor cuts Anti had made on his throat. "Just wake the whole fucking _realm_ next time..."

"Vhat are you doing up at zis hour, making all zis noise?!"

"Is Anti causing trouble again?"

"C'mon, Jackie, it's not like that-"

"Head... hurt. So... _loud_."

"I'll fix it Robbie, don't worry..."

Anti gritted his teeth, unable to bear even looking at the room around him- all those judgmental eyes, people who would only ever see him as a force driving against them. He wasn't even trying to be their ally anymore- he was only trying to _exist_... it seemed he couldn't even do that, now. It seemed that no matter what he did, he'd end up taking the blame for something that wasn't his fault at all.

_But maybe it was my fault for being here, when I know how they feel about me..._

"Anti-?"

"I'm leaving," Anti uttered, shaking his head as he practically ran upstairs.

"Anti, vait-!"

He slammed his door closed and didn't look back.

_I can't even walk around in my own house without causing a shit fight... We'll be better off without each other. They don't want me, and I sure as fuck don't want them either..._

It was all too much.

_They want me to be the villain..._

He was done trying to be neutral, here. They wanted to play dirty? He'd muddy the game up so much that he'd make them regret not taking him at his best.

_Maybe they should be more careful what they wish for..._


End file.
